Bryan Mantia
Bryan "Brain" Mantia ist ein US-amerikanischer Schlagzeuger, der mit bekannten Gruppen wie Primus, Praxis und Guns N' Roses gearbeitet hat und auf vielen Veröffentlichungen des Gitarristen Buckethead zu finden ist. Karriere Mantia wurde 1964 in Cupertino, Kalifornien geboren und interessierte sich schon früh für die Musik von James Brown, Led Zeppelin und Jimi Hendrix, bevor er im Alter von 16 Jahren mit dem Schlagzeugspiel begann. Seinen Spitznamen Brain erhielt er, nachdem er sich ausgiebig mit dem komplexen Werk Portraits In Rhythm von Anthony Cirone auseinander gesetzt hatte. Nach einigen regionalen Erfolgen in Kalifornien sowie kurzen Gastspielen bei Primus (1989) und Tom Waits gründete Mantia zusammen mit dem Bassisten und Produzenten Bill Laswell 1992 die Gruppe Praxis, zu der wenig später auch der Gitarrist Buckethead stieß. Am Debüt namens Transmutation waren außerdem der Bassist und Sänger Bootsy Collins sowie der Keyboarder Bernie Worrell beteiligt. Mantia und Buckethead freundeten sich an und veröffentlichten neben der Zusammenarbeit in Praxis auch die Alben I Need 5 Minutes Alone (als Pieces) und ein selbstbetiteltes Album als Giant Robot (beide 1996). Wenig später stieg Mantia erneut bei Primus ein und war bis 1999 an drei Studioproduktionen sowie zahlreichen Auftritten der Band beteiligt, darunter das überaus erfolgreiche Album Antipop und die anschließende Tour. Zwischenzeitlich verhalf er Buckethead zusammen mit Les Claypool zu seinem bislang erfolgreichsten Album Monsters & Robots. Als Primus im Jahr 2000 eine kreative Pause einlegten folgte der Schlagzeuger seinem Freund Buckethead zu Guns N' Roses, wo er Teile des Albums Chinese Democracy neu einspielte und an den wenigen Auftritten in den Jahren 2001 und 2002 teilnahm. 2002 erschien auch das Lehrvideo Brain's Lessons: Shredding Repis On the Gnar Gnar Rad, das mit dem Charme eines Amateurvideos gedreht, Humor und Schlagzeugtheorie verband. Im selben Jahr sollten Praxis beim Bonnaroo-Festival spielen, doch Laswell war verhindert. Les Claypool sprang kurzfristig für ihn ein, woraus die Formation Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains (kurz C2B3) entstand. Nach einigen rein improvisierten Auftritten fanden sich die Musiker 2004 im Studio zusammen, um The Big Eyeball In The Sky aufzunehmen und dieses auf einer groß angelegten US-Tour vorzustellen. 2006 war Mantia auf der Europatour von Guns N' Roses zu sehen, bevor ihn Vaterpflichten zu einer kurzen Pause zwangen. Es ist derzeit unklar, ob Mantia noch Mitglied der Band ist. Frank Ferrer, der ihn bereits 2006 für Auftritte in Nordamerika ersetzt hatte, wird inzwischen als offizieller Drummer der Band genannt. Laut einem Bericht des Magazins Classic Rock im Februar 2008, das sich auf Aussagen des Managements beruft, ist Mantia aber ebenfalls noch Mitglied der Band und sein Verhältnis zu Axl Rose soll nach dem Ausstieg von Buckethead im Jahre 2004 nicht negativ beeinflusst worden sein Classic Rock, Februar 2008, S. 32ff. . 2007 beteiligte Mantia sich an Elect The Dead, einem Soloalbum von Serj Tankian (Sänger von System Of A Down). Trivia * Mantias Vorname wird fälschlicherweise häufig mit Brian angegeben. Diskographie (Auswahl) *''Brain's Lessons: Shredding Repis On the Gnar Gnar Rad'' (Lehrvideo 2002) *''Brain's Worst Drum Instructional DVD Ever'' (Lehrvideo 2008) mit Praxis * Transmutation (Mutatis Mutandis) (1992) * Sacrifist (1994) * Metatron (1996) * Live in Poland (1997) * ''Transmutation Live (1997) * Warszawa (1999) * Profanation (Preparation for a Coming Darkness) (2008) mit Primus * Brown Album (1997) * Rhinoplasty (1998) * Antipop (1999) mit Bullmark * Interstate 76 Soundtrack (1996) mit Buckethead * Pieces - I Need 5 Minutes Alone (1996) * Giant Robot - Giant Robot (1996) * Colma (1998) * Monsters and Robots (1999) * Cuckoo Clocks Of Hell (2004) * Kevin's Noodle House (2007) mit Godflesh * Songs of Love and Hate (1996) mit El Stew * No Hesitation (1999) mit No Forcefield *''Lee's Oriental Massage 415-626-1837'' (2000) *''God Is an Excuse'' (2001) mit Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains * The Big Eyeball in the Sky (2004) mit Guns N' Roses * Chinese Democracy (TBA) mit Serj Tankian * ''Elect the Dead (2007) Quellen *Biografieseite von C2B3 Weblinks *Offizielle Homepage Mantia, Bryan Mantia, Bryan Mantia, Bryan